phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Knucklesthegreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phoenixverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mika Phoenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Irockz707 (Talk) 15:45, June 23, 2012 Thanks for the welcome As soon as you find out how to promote people, let me know. Also, can you fix the problem I mentioned you about me not being able to add pages? Thanks.BakerBoyScout 00:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Post-deactivation plans Even if you closed your dA account, I still can catch up with you here. Also, I may do more 4 Inflatees pics. And what about Athena Tornado (The OC you bought from me)? Should I put her on sale again? Do what you want, i'm done with DA forever. they've won, i've lost. i just got to face the facts. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 21:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) But Mika is still into the tournament! Andrew (Fhqwhgads-2) says that you should stay. why Should i? i mean, even if this didn't happen I still would have been completely Annhilated by Banebou and his "friends". face it, their was never a chance in hell. i'm done with everything. my life has no purpose and to be honest... i have no friends on there anyways so it'd be better if i never joined in the first place. goodbye. Formerly "Knucklesthegreat (talk) 22:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC)" Michael R(ober) Tsitaridis If that's the case Mika will be taken out. But it doesn't mean we can't stay in contact either here or through Swapnote! well... ok. i'm still on Furaffinity, just don't tell anyone. Tofer still doing your prize? Knucklesthegreat (talk) 20:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC)? I think he is. BakerBoyScout (talk) 21:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Now I see why it was a good idea to found this wiki Irockz707 (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) TACOKART IS BACK!!! I've just seen that he's online!! He finally came back! That's Cool. i think he should come to this site and talk with us, seeing as i'm not on DA anymore. just a thought. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 12:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A couple things you might want to know #In 2013, I'm gonna do a short story of the 4 Inflatees. I'll first have to wait until TacoKart makes the negative Dahlia but I think that she'll be already done by that time. #I'm gonna add a new member for the Japanese Hot Air Squadron, which is a secret. I'm even thinking of commissioning Ambipucca a group pic of them. If you want to, I can save up some more to also commission your American one. That's all I wanted to tell you, hoep you're doing fine. BakerBoyScout (talk) 20:47, November 29, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i'm trying to do alright. i guess. it's nice for you to do a story, considering we reach 2013. i still have my doubts. :S and a new member, huh? sounds like a 6th member is on it's way. and sure, i'd like one of my American team. but if your team is getting a new member, i might as well add one to mine, i was thinking either gwen from ben 10 alien force/Ultimate alien, Kiva from Megas XLR, or someone of your choice, as long as it's from a western animation (i.e. Not anime, but still animated) i'l be back later. *nods* KTG, out. -Knucklesthegreat (talk) 22:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (p.S. SEGA) Though to avoid having to pay too much, I'm going to ask for the original 5 members in both. As for the 6th American member... I'm a bit stumped. BakerBoyScout (talk) 22:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC)